


世界上最美妙的事

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 双向暗恋就是世界上最美妙的事。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 4





	世界上最美妙的事

**Author's Note:**

> tkin only的场合  
> 大学校园paro，不良×优等生  
> 想用一种好玩的笔法体现出一场充满套路的双向暗恋

文艺学教授举了很多例子体现语言的意义所在。语言编织故事，总是追寻着一个问题的答案：

世界上最美妙的事是什么？

————————————————————————

  


世界上最美妙的事是什么？

高木雄也不知道。

此时此刻他只能回答出，世界上最可怕的事是什么。  
  
你宿醉起来，发现暗恋的对象没穿衣服躺在自己身边。  
  
窗帘挡住外头白得刺眼的阳光——显然，他这是在自欺欺人。因为天早已经大亮，不可能挡得住。于是高木只要低头，就能清楚地看到身旁还在熟睡的人白皙的侧脸。  
  
伊野尾慧还在梦中。显然他脸色不怎么好，眼底下有点儿黑眼圈。高木注视着他微微张开的嘴唇发了一会儿呆，目光一点一点向下挪。  
  
伊野尾一只胳膊露在被子外面，另一只老老实实缩在被子里放在枕边。他的嘴角破了一小块皮，锁骨和肩上分布着不均匀的青紫痕迹。  
  
高木冷汗狂流。  
  
哈哈，一定是天太热他被蚊子咬了；不然就是伊野尾昨晚跟人斗殴，打得满身伤。一定是这样。

手机不合时宜地震动起来，高木急速伸过手按掉。

是薮宏太。

[事后打扰你真对不起，但是别忘了你今天有早课哦。]

高木握紧拳头回复：[现在哪里是上早课的时候！！！！！！]我这边可面临着人生危机啊。

对面：[表情]

高木：[而且哪里来的事后！]  
  
薮：[难道说其实是事中？]  
  
薮：[那真是打扰你们了，抱歉]  
  
薮：[表情]

高木头痛欲裂，却懒得再跟对面解释，他僵住身体，感受到身边的动静，一寸一寸地把眼睛从手机上移开。

伊野尾半张脸埋在被子里，眼睛睁得老大，直勾勾盯着他。  
  
在疑似跟暗恋对象发生一夜情后，第二天早上醒来该如何处理尴尬局面？在线等，急。

他张了张嘴，又不知道该说什么才好。高木举起手机冲伊野尾晃了晃，“嗯，薮，就是薮宏太君，你知道他的……”

快停下，他听见自己的声音在脑内惊恐地尖叫，你为什么要说这种蠢话。但嘴巴却不受控制，它失灵了，在伊野尾的注视下他的一切都坏得彻底，脑子，嘴巴，以及心脏跳动的速度。高木认为自己像一台快要报废的机车，运转速度过快，配件跟不上码数。“他叫我，”他听见自己说：“上早课。”

伊野尾不说话，眼睛眨了眨，仍旧望着他。高木觉得他的眼神像是在看一种新型的昆虫。

沉默。还有什么是比沉默更煎熬的呢？高木努力酝酿诚恳的解释：昨晚是个意外，我喝多了，或许你也喝多了；无论我们之间发生了什么，我都感到很抱歉；现在，就让它过去吧。  
  
不。他随即否决了自己。怎么能过去呢，事实上，他不想让它过去。他喜欢伊野尾。而且如果没记错的话，他们昨晚确实接吻了。他喜欢伊野尾慧。他又在心底重复了一遍，像是想带给自己一些勇气似的。所以此刻，自己又是否应该作出轻快的样子，对一夜情对象露出一个迷人的微笑：亲爱的，你昨晚真的很棒。  
  
不过这样说了的话伊野尾很可能会报警。

好在半晌后伊野尾就打破了沉默，用他那刚起床所以相当沙哑的嗓音。真的吗，真的只是因为刚起床吗？高木忍不住想。  
  
伊野尾在被子里动了动，把眼神从高木身上挪开。“知道的，薮君。”他说。

他若无其事地从被子里钻出来，高木连忙转过头。伊野尾打了个哈欠，双手向前伸直抻了抻胳膊，动作自然地像是在自己家起床一样。高木好像突然对面前床褥的面料产生极大兴趣，死死盯着被子看。

伊野尾拿起自己的手机，“10点了。”他说道。

高木假装听不见。这话是在暗示10点还上什么早课的意思吗？说到底都10点了薮干嘛还要来提醒自己啊。

他用余光偷偷瞄了一眼伊野尾，对方看上去满是倦意。伊野尾缩着肩膀看手机，睡的乱糟糟的头发翘起来。他的脊椎骨凸出得不是很明显，后背一大片晃眼的光滑肌肤裸露在空气里，肋骨上印着明显的指痕。 

高木咽了咽口水，伊野尾身体不见光的部分比外表看上去还要更白。他试图回忆了一下昨晚的细节，头顶开始冒烟。

伊野尾却自始至终都淡定地出奇。他又刷了一会儿手机，像是突然想起来什么似的开口：“高木前辈，教授给你的讲义你有看吗？”  
  
高木不语，说实话他连讲义是怎么回事已经完全抛在脑后了。  
  
伊野尾像是料到他会出现这种状况，转过脸看着他。该死的，高木想，为什么他看上去对这一切毫无反应？

“前辈。”伊野尾带着些许抱怨的语气，“不能不看。”他无意识嘟起了嘴，仿佛是在撒娇一样。

“看，看看看。”高木连忙小鸡啄米式点头，尴尬和讲义一同被挤到脑子里的角落去了。

他只想，伊野尾真可爱。

————————————————————————

真可爱。  


他盯着同一门选修课的学弟头顶的发旋，第三次这样想时，伊野尾慧终于找到了要交给他的东西，把目光从书包里拔出来，投在自己身上。

高木雄也强装淡定，长腿一跨坐上他的杜卡迪，把墨镜往上推了推。

“高木前辈。”伊野尾把讲义往前一伸，“我和您选修了同一门课。教授托我给您带笔记。”他声音一贯轻飘飘的，即使话语毫无感情也有种温柔的错觉，“他说，您再不交作业的话，期末一定不会让您通过的。”

“知道了。”高木沉声应了，觉得声音似乎不像是自己发出来的。

说点儿什么呀。和暗恋对象两人独处的机会多么难得！高木在心底对自己打气，然后硬邦邦道：“同学……你还有什么事吗？”

伊野尾像是突然被食物噎住，杵在原地楞了。“不，”他说，“没什么了。”

高木点点头，把装讲义的文件夹塞进包里。  
  
“那我就……” 他冲伊野尾歪了一下脑袋，对方沉默地抿了抿嘴角，像是想努力挤出一个微笑。高木心里一紧，发动车子离去。

疏离的，和谁都保持着距离感的优等生伊野尾君，一定认为和自己稍有接触都是件麻烦的事。

高木迎着暮色感受风在耳边呼啸，假装自己为情所伤是个没有心的人。

暗恋。

基本上可以看作是自我满足的另一种念法。   
  


具体是怎么喜欢上伊野尾慧的他自己也说不清。起初，他对高木而言不过是选修了同一门课程的同学，但不知怎的他逐渐注意起那位沉默寡言的学弟。毕竟，在三两成群的大学生群体中，无论做什么都独自一人的家伙实在难得。  
  
高木见到伊野尾时他总是一个人。选修课上没有谁和他同专业，而在校园里遇见伊野尾时，他似乎也没什么关系亲近的朋友。他在课上总是安静地坐在教室角落，却比谁都能记住教授讲过的内容。兰塞姆、伊格尔顿、什克洛夫斯基……对于高木而言，评论家们的观点唯一的作用是扰他清梦，而伊野尾显然是享受这些艰涩的话语的。

优等生啊。某次他终于没忍住，向好友的薮感慨起选修课上这名让自己在意的学弟。对方露出意味不明的笑容：你干嘛这么在意人家。

高木声色俱厉反驳：哪里哪里，并不在意啊！

说着，嘭得一声，他听见心里拉花彩带炸开，亮闪闪的锡箔纸在空中飞舞起来。高木觉得自己的胃里装满了蝴蝶，它们在派对上成双成对跳起了踢踏舞。

本是为了凑够学分好毕业的选修课至此有了更重要的意义。每周两节的文艺理论课，高木会故意坐在离伊野尾隔了两张桌子的距离，托着下巴偷看学弟的侧脸。伊野尾头发染成深栗色，逆着教室窗外的光线显得温暖又柔软；他看到伊野尾被光影切割的脸颊，以及隐藏在发丝间的小小的耳垂。高木觉得心跳加速。奇怪，自己视力有这么好吗？

他胡思乱想，看着伊野尾眉眼低垂记笔记。伊野尾会偶尔抬头看一眼黑板屏幕，通常他总是在纸上写字，或是翻动手边又厚又沉的书。优等生的记性真厉害，只看一眼就能记下那么多字。高木看着他感慨，没察觉倒自己时常注视着他就微笑起来。

这便能算作是恋情的萌芽了。“我悲伤的温柔啊/你突然间变得怎么了？”他不常读情诗——“开什么玩笑，你压根儿就不读诗。不对，你会看书吗？”他的暗恋心事讲到这里时，薮实在没忍住吐槽——可这句话，自从将伊野尾慧偷偷藏在心底的角落起，便一直在他脑内徘徊不肯远离。  


不过顶多也就只能徘徊一下啦。  
  
因为自己从来都没和伊野尾说过一句话；别说搭话了，甚至连名字都没主动问过。  


不良社会青年高木雄也坐在机车上叹气。为什么自己不能当一个安心泡图书馆的好学生呢，那样就有机会捕捉和伊野尾相处的好时机了。他面色冷峻地自我反思。旷课挂科打架，之前没有被退学，到底还算正经学生，自己似乎也没有哪里很出格。去搭话的话，至少不会得到太明显的白眼。  
  
这样想着，脑海里又浮现出伊野尾递给他那沓厚厚的手写讲义——他甚至连选修课的讲义都认真整理了那么多——高木瞬间又泄气。

喜欢的心情真是种甜蜜的折磨。他苦闷地想，今晚换一家没去过的酒吧买醉好了。

————————————————————————

“今晚换一家没去过的酒吧买醉。”

青年笑眯眯：“你知不知道，这种台词放在任何一种类型片里，都是引发重要剧情的关键。”  
  
高木雄也瞪他，想象自己此刻原力附体，双目化作光剑，把面前的薮宏太削成了很多块儿。  
  
薮完全不在乎他是怎么想的，把酒水单摆到高木面前：“您喝些什么？”

这不是喝什么的问题吧！高木慌张地抬眼，随即弯下腰扯着薮的胳膊压低声音冲他吼道：“为什么从来不告诉我？”  
  
薮面不改色，把胳膊从高木手里拽出来，他已经懒得用敬语装样子了，“你到底要点什么。”  
  
高木不说话，眼神越过薮的肩膀落在吧台。伊野尾慧站在吧台后面神色专注地擦杯子，他身后的酒架琳琅红绿映着光。高木觉得他不像是站在大学附近的小酒吧里，而是站在高耸的霓虹之下，手指间擦拭的也不是玻璃杯，而是某把玲珑剔透的枪。  
  
薮了然，看了看高木又看了看吧台后面的伊野尾，挑眉道，“伊野尾君和我一起在这里打工。怎么，我没说过吗？”  
  
“你当然没说过！”早就跟伊野尾认识的话，这么长时间以来岂不是一直把我当傻子耍吗！他用眼神传达强烈谴责。

“我记得自己或许说过，当然那也可能是记忆出错……不好意思。”嘴上道歉，薮面上却毫无愧疚之意。他将酒水单抽走，从善如流夹在胳膊肘底下，“还是说你需要我作为伊野尾君一同打工的伙伴做些什么吗？为你，向伊野尾。”他用拇指比了比手势。  
  
高木露出如临大敌的表情。  
  
薮咳咳嗓子：“伊野尾君，真巧。我一直有件事忘记告诉你，”他刻意抬高了声音，“其实我有位朋友，你们一起上文艺学的选修课，他从见到你的一瞬间起就喜欢上嗯……”  
  
他剩下的话语被高木捂在手心。已经没什么继续说下去的必要了。  
  
高木抬起眼，无视薮的挣扎，努力让招呼打得自然一些。  
  
“伊野尾君，”他说，“真巧。”  
  
  
伊野尾慧站在薮身后，安静看着他们两人。高木想，伊野尾面无表情不说话时看上去有种冷酷的错觉。高木觉得嗓子眼像是梗住了，他想，如果硬要说的话， 伊野尾应当更易于亲近才对。他脑海里跳出伊野尾在教室里做笔记时乖巧的侧脸，或许那才是他对暗恋对象戴着滤镜的想象，但高木更想相信，伊野尾应当是柔软的。  
  
冷酷的伊野尾只保持了一秒钟。下一秒，他冲薮露出一个高木读不懂的微笑——那意味着什么呢？“乐队的人来了。”伊野尾这么说道。薮耸了耸肩，转身离去，不忘把酒水单递到伊野尾手里。  
  
“前辈。”伊野尾把目光落在高木身上，“真巧。”

有一说一，今晚的“真巧”未免太多了。  
  
“你看，其实我是来……”为什么自己要向他解释呢？他有什么非得解释的必要？伊野尾根本不会在意自己的事，毕竟他们压根儿谈不上认识。  
  
可嘴巴不理会他的想法，于是高木听到自己继续说着：“宏太，他在这打工，”——废话，他当然知道——“我们是朋友，同系的，同班同学，所以我就来，”他竭尽全力寻找着最简单的词语，“喝一杯。”

后辈点头，高木觉得他的表情仿佛在说，快闭嘴吧。  
  
于是他赶紧闭上嘴。  
  
伊野尾则像是觉得好笑——我很好笑吗？高木再次痛苦起来，自己前言不搭后语的紧张模样或许确实挺好笑。伊野尾眼睛带笑伸手把酒水单打开，递到高木面前的桌上，整个动作行云流水一气呵成。看来他应当是在这里打工有了相当一段时间。推理出这点后，高木心中对薮的怨恨又上升了一个台阶。  
  
伊野尾抿了抿嘴角，或许是在收敛笑意。高木想，他其实没必要憋笑的。  
  
他听见伊野尾的声音从头顶传出：“前辈想要点些什么？”  
  
“曼哈顿。”高木不安地扭动了一下脖子，随口说了一个调酒名。谢天谢地，终于能有一个打破尴尬的机会了。  
  
伊野尾点头，“还需要些别的吗？”

“不，没什么了。”这话好像也有些耳熟。高木扼腕，半个小时前伊野尾给他送讲义时刚说过一模一样的话。  
  
“那请前辈稍等。”不得不说，伊野尾是个标准得过头的酒吧侍应生。他又用那套优雅到不可思议的流畅动作收好酒水单，转身准备回到吧台。

太煎熬了，或许自己应该什么都不点就直接走人。但高木仍是松了一口气，开始在昏黄的光线里暗自纠结起来。  
  
这一切简直像是个玩笑，自己是误入了什么讽刺喜剧片场吗？用以讽刺他那失败的、可悲的、注定无疾而终的暗恋。暗恋，这可怕的猛兽，令人变得患得患失，迫使人抛掉本应属于自己的骄傲和乐观，让一切理性的自我评价都失去意义。高木想过一千种自己可能和伊野尾在一起的可能性，又用一千零一个理由否决了它们。  
  
但此刻，一丁点微不足道的甜蜜又点燃了他心底某处的雀跃：自己更进一步地了解了伊野尾。仅限今天，他们相处的时间更多了；他可以在酒吧暗处的座位里一直看着他，看着他漫不经心的侧脸，看着他在吧台后漂亮的剪影——

“前辈。”  
  
  
妄想裂开一条缝。高木被口水呛了一下，心脏差点儿要跳出嗓子眼。他心虚地抬头，伊野尾侧着身站在他桌边。  
  
“——呃，什么，伊野尾君？”

“我突然想到一件事。”伊野尾说着，露出了一种高木从未在他脸上见过的表情。高木心里一空，这不太像伊野尾——但这样的神情确实很适合他，他变得更令人心动了。这次伊野尾毫不吝啬地展现笑意，像是捞了很久才捞到鱼的猫咪，那笑容势在必得，这使他看上去有些坏心眼儿。  
  
伊野尾眯起眼睛看着高木慌张的脸：“我叫什么名字这件事，我好像还从来没有向你提起过。”

  
  
————————————————————————

“你好像还从来没有向我提起过，”高木缓慢地用力眨了眨眼睛，“你还会弹吉他？”

薮坐在他对面叼着吸管喝橙汁，“有吗？”他心不在焉地回答，眼睛盯着吧台的方向。方才驻唱的乐队已经要离开了，他们正在向当班的伊野尾打招呼。伊野尾胳膊肘撑在桌面上，冲高木他们这桌歪了歪脑袋，乐队一行人中一位浅色头发的青年便冲薮挥了挥手。然后他们转身，推开店门离去了。  
  
“绝对没说过。”高木不满，“你有在听我说话吗？”  
  
薮的目光一直追随着店门重新合上。他叹了口气，“会一点而已……怎么回事，今天明明都是没什么度数的，你还好吗？”他努力让自己的声音听起来带着一丝担忧，用来掩盖那其中的不耐烦。  
  
高木两眼通红抽了抽鼻子，他点点头，虽然在薮眼中看来，他的力道大到像是要把脑袋直接扔到别的什么地方去。  
  
高木义正言辞：“我还好。”  
  
“明天有早课，今晚我是不会亲自载你回家的。”薮吸掉最后一口橙汁，“打车费要记得还我！”  
  
语毕他站起身来，环顾四周。凌晨两点打烊，过了一点后酒吧里已经没人了，只有吧台的灯还在固执地亮着。伊野尾看上去精神不错，正在收拾零散的杯子，抬头冲薮咧嘴笑了一下。

薮没说话，面上还是笑眯眯的样子。他看了正对着桌面发呆的高木一眼，觉得自己还是赶快消失为好。  


高木似乎完全没意识到薮的离开，实际上，他一直在思考问题。思考为什么自己要用那么蠢的方式回答伊野尾的问题。没报过姓名这种小事，只要说一句薮向自己提过就够了。他可以有千百个理由，但他偏偏选择了最不靠谱的一个谎言：说教授在对他训话时，拿伊野尾当做了表扬的对象以激励他按时交作业。  
  
想到这里他又忍不住端起酒杯。太蠢了！这是今晚第十二次他渴望将自己淹死在酒精里，虽然酒精度数并不高——大概——根本没人会去在乎这一点。  
  
他用余光看到伊野尾模糊不清的身影。高木想，伊野尾一定会认为自己是个奇怪的人，此后他和伊野尾，估计连选修课都不会再有什么交集了。

是的，就在刚刚，高木下定了决心。长痛不如短痛，没有结果的恋爱最好当断则断，更何况他的恋爱还没开始就面临着结束：他决定不再去上文艺学的选修课了。  
  
不再有冗长枯燥的课程，也不再有伊野尾软乎乎的后脑勺，和他独自在纸上写写画画的侧脸。当然，高木知道，这一切的伤感都与伊野尾无关。  
  
毕竟前面说过了，暗恋这种事，纯属不过是自我满足。  
  
与其这样，不如趁现在大声讲出来。他又想，说出来，用话语的力量终结一切：我喜欢你——虽然你可能觉得我很恶心。那么伊野尾会怎么想呢。他是会露出反感的表情，还是直接装作没听见把自己当成空气呢？伊野尾的话显然后者的可能性更大。说起来伊野尾……为什么越来越近了？  
  
“前辈。”他听见那个温柔的声音近在咫尺。高木想，这一定是幻觉，否则没有任何一个理由能解释，伊野尾此刻紧贴着自己的原因。  
  
世界快点毁灭吧，不然我就要独自因这份妄想的压力而死去了。他独自沉溺在委屈之中，伸手搂住面前的人，把脸埋进对方的颈窝里。  
  
  
而后一切都像是在浸泡在梦中，就连自己是怎么回家的高木也记不清楚。伊野尾的声音则一直萦绕在耳边，他好像说了很多，又好像未曾讲过一句话。

既然是做梦的话，无论做什么事都是可以被允许的。他似乎听见平时认真而沉默的后辈这样说道。  


就算是做梦这也太超过了！  
  
  
高木强烈抗议，凡事都要有个循序渐进，不能一蹴而就……就，就屈服了。  
  
于是，在灼热的梦与短暂的醒的间隙，高木只能勉强思索一件事，倒是完全应证了自己先前的猜想：伊野尾确实是柔软的。  
  
多重意义上。  
  
  
所以，他想，他们应该算是两情相悦吧？

  
  
————————————————————————

  
  
“所以，”薮说，“你们应该算是两情相悦吧？”

“拜托你，”伊野尾头也不抬，“别用那么恶心的说法。”

他正抱着在薮的电脑敲作业。同时兼顾打工和学业确实有些辛苦，偶尔下班时间晚，伊野尾便会直接去叨扰离酒吧更近的发小，在他家完成第二天要提交的报告。   
  
他语气有些不友好，不像往常那样对一切都颇有余裕的样子。

于是，薮宏太很快就发现那是什么了。

他笑出了声：“千万别告诉我你在害羞。”   
  
伊野尾僵了一下，慢慢抬起头，“没有。”他面不改色，庆幸自己发红的耳朵藏在头发里面薮看不见。  
  
“算了吧。”发小难掩嘲笑之意，“你也好高木也好，就不能坦率一点儿吗？”薮换上他自认为相当知心哥哥的语气，“直接去告白不比什么都强。”重要的是你们不会再来给我添麻烦了。当然，这句话他不可能说出口。  
  
伊野尾又重新把自己埋到笔记本里，“不行，”他一面噼里啪啦敲键盘一面道：“这件事要循序渐进……水到渠成……直接说的话会吓到他。”  
  
薮露出一种“与其担心吓到高木不如说你讲出这话就已经吓到我了”的神情。  
  
“毕竟我们表面上没有什么来往，我对他的了解都是通过你——”

“和你自己那些stk般的观察。”薮连忙补充，“我只占了一小部分。”  
  
伊野尾忍住翻白眼的冲动，“是的，和我的……”他选择性忽视了那个形容词，“观察。”  
  
  
意识到自己被讨厌通常很难，大家会把反感的情绪藏得更深，面子上过得去便是现代社会人共通的行事法则；因此相比之下，意识到自己被喜欢就容易得多了。伊野尾慧不想承认自己是个自我感觉多好的人，但要知道，每节课上被人用灼热的视线狂盯着打量这种事，正常人都是很难忽视的。

自己会不会是惹上了什么麻烦？最初他这样想。那位总是坐在自己斜后两排的三年级前辈看上去不是什么好招惹的类型，毕竟课堂上他除了盯着自己看就是睡觉。虽然伊野尾能理解，理科生选修文学课无非是为了凑学分，但总有比研究后辈后脑勺更有趣的打发时间的方法吧。  
  
所以当某日从薮那里得知高木的姓名时，伊野尾其实是松了一口气的。被喜欢上好歹不是什么危险的事。至于是否要回应对方这份感情，就先观察观察吧。  
  
他的“观察”稳步前进，薮的忧愁与日俱增。要知道，这档事儿拖得越久，自己绝对会牵扯得越多。

从伊野尾在有选修课的日子会突然好精神——这在他身上可不常见，到他甚至能把高木每周的课表倒背如流；从伊野尾看似若无其事地向自己打探高木的动向，到他们之间除了高木很难再产生什么新的话题，薮终于发现有什么不对劲了。

是时候从伊野尾口中得到些正面回答了。他们就此展开交流时，有两件事令薮感到惊讶。

第一件是他直截了当地问出“你喜欢上他了吧”时，伊野尾承认地无比坦然。以薮对发小的了解程度而言，这种坦然出现在伊野尾身上的情况确实少之又少。

第二件承接着前一件。薮花了五秒钟消化了伊野尾的坦然，于是他准备掏出手机向高木告知此事，以此来摆脱两边同时对自己的“情感骚扰”时，自己又被伊野尾拦住了。  
  
“为什么？”薮停下拖酒吧地板的动作，冲吧台后面的伊野尾问道。  
  
“不为什么……你怎么这么多为什么。”他的发小固执地擦着吧台桌面，动作专注似是要给它抛光。

薮叹气：“接受对方的表白就这么让你不好意思吗。”

“我没有那样说过。”伊野尾几乎要把头钻进大理石桌面里头去，“我没有那样说过。”他又语速极快地小声重复了一遍。  
  
薮点头，重新挪动起拖把：“那我就只好等着高木找我问，‘怎么办我喜欢的后辈竟然向我告白了！’这种蠢问题了。”

“什……我没打算向他表白！”这次伊野尾肉眼可见地脸红了，他攥紧抹布用力扯着它。薮想，他可能是把那块儿抹布当成自己了。  
  
“总之你不许插手，我有我的打算。”伊野尾不再搭理他，专心对付那面早已光洁如镜的桌面。发小难得这么强硬，对此薮表示理解，把那句“本来也没准备插手”硬生生憋了回去。

  
所以后来的夜晚，当伊野尾终于放过他的电脑整理出大量的选修课笔记时，薮明智地选择了闭上嘴巴什么都不过问。

而伊野尾却心情颇好地自顾自说了起来：“……你看……其实这些不重要，反正高木上课从来没听过讲，不知道这门课的教授根本不布置作业，我就用这些——”他信心满满敲了两下回车键，“——当做最后一根稻草好了。”

“……你用的比喻有些奇怪。”薮沉默，艰难选择了其中的一点进行吐槽。

“都说了这不重要。”伊野尾直接忽视他，用快乐的声音冲发小发号施令：“你只要在这段时间里向他潜移默化地暗示，你打工的酒吧味道不错就够了。”语毕他又补充，“当然，不要提到我，就像以前任何时候一样。”

看到薮疲惫地应下，伊野尾终于满意地点了点头，对即将到来的选修课之日充满了期待。

————————————————————————

  
  
“我绝不会对即将到来的选修课考试充满期待。”

再后来，高木用看怪物的眼神打量自己的男朋友，如此惊恐道。  
  
“为什么？”伊野尾靠在他怀里复习，“至少这门课我认为你一定有信心能考好。”他哈欠连天，考试周让他的黑眼圈又加重了不少。  
  
“我才要反过来问你为什么会这样想。”高木心疼地揉了揉他的肩膀，“能不能别熬夜复习了？”毕竟你已经能得到足够优秀的分数了。他在心里哀叹：优等生，给别人一条活路吧。  
  
“不能。”伊野尾笑，换了个方便他按摩的姿势，“别问为什么，我知道你会考好的。”

————————————————————————

  
  
再后来的再后来。  
  
从来不布置作业，也不完善讲义的文艺学教授对着属于高木雄也的高分试卷感慨：原来还真有人认真对待这样一门无趣的选修课啊！

fin.


End file.
